A Trip to My Very Insane place
by Okami Kitsune
Summary: Only one word could discribe this, insane.
1. Default Chapter

A Trip Too My Very Insane Place Disclaimer: I don't own Golden sun.  
  
*Out of nowhere, an island in the shape of -*  
  
My Pyro friend: Fire!!!  
  
*No!*  
  
My Pyro friend: A hobo?  
  
*No! Now can I go on with the fic? *  
  
My Pyro friend: Flamible objects ?!!!  
  
*Just forget it! *  
  
*Some where on the ocean. *  
  
Isaac: Look it's an island in the shape of-  
  
My Pyro friend: Gasoline!!!!  
  
Ivan: Who are you ?  
  
My Pyro friend: I'm a friend of the author.  
  
Sheba: Kali!  
  
Me: Yes, Sheba?  
  
Sheba: Why did you let this idiot be on the set?  
  
My Pyro friend: Fiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Me: 'Cause I wanted to.  
  
Garet: Idiot.  
  
Me: What did you just call me?!!  
  
Garet: An idiot.  
  
Me: Garet, for calling me an idiot, every one has to stay on my insane island! 


	2. The Internet!

A Trip to My Insane Place  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden sun, I would be rich if I did.  
*On the island*  
  
Ivan: Thanks a lot Garet, now we're stuck on this loony-bin island with two pyros, three psychos and an insane author!  
  
Garet: Hey this isn't my doing!  
  
Sheba: Then who's to blame, the author?  
  
Garet: Yes, it's all her, a. what was I saying?  
  
My Pyro friend: Gasoline!  
  
Garet: Oh yeah! Have I told you about my gasoline fireball combo?  
  
My Pyro friend: Can I hear, can I hear!?  
  
Isaac: The whole no food thing has finally gotten to his head.  
  
Kali: Yeah, well I've better get going.  
  
Mia: Wait, how are we supposed to get home?  
  
Kali: I dunno, internet? (disappears)  
  
Mia: Internet? How in the world are we going to get home by using the INTERNET!?  
  
Isaac: (sarcastically) Buy airplane tickets.  
  
Mia: Isaac, that's a good idea!  
  
Isaac: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Mia: Where's the gold Ivan!?  
  
Isaac: Mia, did you hear me I was being sarcastic, Mia!?  
  
Mia: IVAN! Ivan: Garet had it.  
  
Mia: GARET!  
  
*On the other side of the island*  
  
Garet: (bowing) All hale fire!  
  
My Pyro friend: Great job Garet! I like the gold statue.  
  
Garet: Yup, and just ta think it was made out of that useless gold that was laying around.  
  
To be contiued. 


	3. Don't Ask

A Trip to My Insane Place  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say this? Oh well, I don't own Golden sun, if any one thinks I own it they're the most idiotic person on the face of the earth.  
  
*On the island*  
  
My Random friend: You know, blood looks like fire!  
  
Kali: Sing the "Fire song"!  
  
My Random friend: (Singing) The first time I went ta jail, I blew up a car, la lilala!  
  
My Pyro friend: (Singing) Fire 9 hobo gasoline, la lilala!  
  
My Random friend: (Singing) That car, I think it was my sister's, la lilala!  
  
My Pyro friend: (Singing) Fire 9 hobo gasoline, la lilala!  
  
My Random friend: (Singing) Well, the second time I went ta jail, I lit my best friend's house on fire, la lilala!  
  
My Pyro friend: (Singing) Fire 9 hobo gasoline, la lilala!  
  
My Three Psycho friends: (Singing) Fire in the hallway, fire in the bathroom, la lilala!  
  
Mia: You five, um I mean six, Kali, you're back!  
  
Kali: Yes Mia.  
  
Mia: I have a feeling Garet did something with the gold and those freaks you call friends have a lot to with the problem!  
  
Kali: What are you going to do with the gold on a deserted island?  
  
Mia: Order plane tickets of the internet, that's a no-brainer.  
  
Kali: Mia, how long have you been in the sun?  
  
Garet: All hail fire!  
  
Mia: The only thing worse that can happen now is if there is a 1,000,000 of them! Kali: No, Mia don-  
  
*Out of nowhere a bunch of my friends and Garets appeared*  
  
Kali: Too late.  
  
Mia: What did I do!?  
  
Kali: The reason I call this island 'insane' is that any thing you say that would be worse happens.  
  
All the Garets: All hail fire!  
  
My Pyro friend # 2,456: Lets set fire to the island!  
  
All the Garets: Yeah!  
  
Kali: I should get going.  
  
Mia: And just leave us here?  
  
Kali: Why should you worry, you're a mercury adept? (Disappears)  
  
Mia: How rude!  
  
Isaac: Did I miss something?  
  
Mia: Where were you?  
  
Isaac: Fishing, why?  
  
To be continued.  
  
*My friends actually sing the "Fire song", review!* 


End file.
